halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twilightstorm
Greetings! Spartan-O247 at your service . 06 Lol, sorry about that!--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 23:33, 2 April 2007 (UTC) (Edited out by admins)! could have put that under the hat. Continue working on Omega. I like what you put about the squad and seth said you suck. Also tell Jenna she got me in trouble yesterday! Duskstorm Please mind your language on here. For you have no idea how old some of these please are. Thanks, H*bad It fixed! An admin fixed the pages! <.< you should make team knight do somethin brutal like ^//.//^ luv ya! Userpage Pretty sweet so far, next time post your messages at my talk page on Halopedia, I don't check out my talk page here very often. Cya Twilightstorm-san Terror 21:56, 6 April 2007 (UTC) I am here... No warm welcome? I'm hurt Twilightstorm... I really am. Please continue our story. I like it but... th Covenat forces weren't suppose to be there... were they? Bloodstar 15:06, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Eight...? You mentioned an eighth member... who might this one be? I have another riddle for you. I am here but not I am everywhere and no where. I breath both life and death into the earth. Who am I? If you solve that one explain the Truth and Lie paradox to me. Bloodstar 15:23, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Ok? You feelin ok? ya startng to act like Blood. Just bein worried Duskstorm 18:39, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Well Well here i am, just tell me what to do ill be about. --Climax-Void Chat or Yay! I fixed it so my signature "Chat" bit leads to my talk page !!!!!!!!!!!!! --Climax-Void Chat or -------------------------- What did i do to piss her off? I normally try to get along --Climax-Void Chat or -tiger hiss- -.-+ ' ''try ' to? Duskstorm 14:39, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Times Have you been noticing teh times? I understand you and me but erika's and Ophelia's. are they on all the time?AND i you have somethin to say about me I JUST FOLLOW YOU AROUND! wnt get rid o me ~//.//^ Duskstorm 15:06, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Likes? I think your mistaken if you were talking to me, lol --Climax-Void Chat or Xbox Live? Do you have Xbox live? --Climax-Void Chat or Retribution For getting me in trouble I, Ophelia Requiem hereby sentence you to a month of walking Jaggers. Just for me Rember how much he loves. Also don't forget to pick up after him and treat him with love. --[[User:Bloodstar|''Serpentarius]] Royal Blood Agreed Seraph Angel 15:18, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Oops Sorry... wrong page. can yu be a dear and move this Michael? Seraph Angel 15:19, 17 April 2007 (UTC) I am Your Father Papi Great Talking to You Last Night. even though you are a little Twisted & Touched in your ways you do make sense. continue to be 16 and don't rush getting old. you need to fix this site I don't know where to begin. I wsh it was MySpace it would be easier because my site is already up and running. I place a couple of pics up of you and your brother. fix your computer so we can talk here there and on the cell. Talk to you laterz Big PapiRiverama 01:07, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Your Boss Mike: Explain to your boss first who I am then explain where I'm writting from...I do kind of apoligize for typing fast but not for attempting to make contact with my son because this is now our most simplistic way of commmunication due to the fact that I am either Deployed to other states or Countries doing Military Exercises. If your Boss feels to contact me by all means I am availiable. I love you Mike and I will not Apoligize for keeping in touch with you where ever you are. talk to you soon papiRiverama 23:59, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ---------- Moving talks Good idea but ill miss the attention, i think you all made Relentles blush Blood is sick. Funny thing is Seraph is right. We don't know muc about our leader. Only seth does. Duskstorm 15:26, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Well I'm sorry that we might have. I personally work for Ophelia (Blood) as a maid. My brother seth works directly with her. Seraph Angel 15:29, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Hey Sara! Tell me whats this group actually about... and why are you fliring with that Relentless guy. -.-+ Altima 15:31, 2 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Moving talks Dear all, Let's...umm...clarify... #No one is flirting with me #This conversation is rather unnerving, especially with the sexual innuendos #Is there really some sorta servant-maid thingie that guys have in RL? Or are these fantasies? ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 15:43, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Yea listin to the boss man! I'm trying to think about my story and daily activites. Er sorry RR. Twilightstorm 15:46, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Oh no fantasies. I actually work as a maid in Blood's esate in real life. The family doesn't like Light because one of their children and the mother are albino. Truth is that I have not seen Blood at all. I just talked to who I thought would be Blood but she raised a brow an walked away. I am most confused and forgive us. Sara marrying Olivia has become a issue due to their age differencences. Sorry. Seraph Angel 15:50, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey, it's all kewl! ;-) So...uhh...Bloodstar owns an ''estate...Seraph Angel works there...and there are two people marrying? Two people on the estate? ;-) May I ask where you guys live? ;-) And guys, it's no problem at all, just don't get sexual here. ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 15:56, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ENOUGH! I'M SICK! Please allies, friends... admin. I am very sick and shouldn't be up. Oh and since you are up Seth amke me a bowl of Garlic Soup. I believe we are pressing the limits. If you al continue this I might be the one to blame or worst. I don't want and of my clan members to be suspended from this sight when our project seems to be going so well! Now I must sleep. I shall be back up during this weekend. Michel, your father also didn't answer my question in the way I hoped. Thank you all. --[[User:Bloodstar|''Serpentarius]] Royal Blood :You're not testing the limits of my patience, if that's what you're worrying about. ;-) I'm just here to ensure that thingies don't get..."dirty". ;-) BTW, where do you guys live? Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 16:03, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Gaiapedia They got a gaia pedia!!! My character would look so cute there if you made me one!!!! Duskstorm 14:41, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Dragon Empire Well, I suppose it is less of a stretch now, but I still think these rebels wouldn't have the resources, nor medical supplies to produce Spartans. Perhaps if a company (like Delta) went rogue (that, of course, would require some changes to Omega Company) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:18, 5 May 2007 (UTC) I was merely responding since you pointed out that there was already a Red Dragon Empire article. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:28, 7 May 2007 (UTC) sure Ok, I would not mind Having a roleplay like thing with you. I will try to be more active for this. Oh and I all ready have a monitor and other things ready so it works out well. Thanks. Blasted machine! It deleted my paragraphs! How dare it?! --[[User:Bloodstar|''Serpentarius]] Royal Blood kis... pofa? It is ironic how that fits me and my features... Then you know? or did you always know...? You must speak to your father about my quarry. He swims against the currents of Royal Blood by not answering like a civilian. Thank you for understanding everything. --''Serpentarius'' Royal Blood I don 't think so I don't think you'll get into trouble. But I would like to ask if I could add another faction which is basicaly the same as the covenant, my fleet. Just asking.--''Gerz '' 12:53, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Note I am just mentioning that Installation 06 is under use by Anaba 'Eesoree. k :D -117649 Annihilative Repentance 11:09 PM, May 12th, 2007 RP Invite Here you go! -Monitor of Installation-07 10:55 PM, May 14th, 2007 Re: If you do not mind We shall see in time because the fanfic will start when First Encounter ends. It would be very good if you had a Jiralhanae or flood leader though. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:16, 15 May 2007 (UTC) K. Also I think that it is a good thing that 117649 Ahnillative Repentance invited you because I have been too lazy to invite anyone lately and you were on my list of people to invite. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:22, 15 May 2007 (UTC) I have obne question. What side are the Ice Monarch and Cher Ami on? I need to put them up in the forc composition. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:34, 15 May 2007 (UTC) I mean are they rebels, UNSC, Loyalists, Separatists, Sentinals, or Flood? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:36, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Good job Well I have to say, you did well for this, although I must warn you that trying to be the mastermind could lead to you being unknowingly controlled by greater forces. Good luck, and let's see if your empire is as strong as it is against the Forerunner...-Monitor of Installation-07 4:51 PM, May 15th, 2007 I accept your challenge. I look forward to that day when our characters finally battle!-Monitor of Installation-07 5:01 PM, May 15th, 2007 I did invite Bloodstar; just now!-Monitor of Installation-07 5:05 PM, May 15th, 2007 We shall see once my plot fully unfolds, if your empire truly is as powerful as it is supposed to be. That includes you leader AND your half Flood Bio weapon! Muahahahahhahaha!!!-Monitor of Installation-07 5:14 PM, May 15th, 2007(Nearly forgot, I added a Dragon Empire slot in the Force Composition. Add as you will) I need you to add the ships that are with the Dragon Empire in the RP under the Dragon Empire part of the Force Composition. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:09, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Good. Also watch out for WWI style snipers that will be placed in the fanon. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 02:25, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Just for your information, Fenix is not an actual one being, but rather a project to enhance the Flood beyond their physical strength limits. For full details, see here. -Monitor of Installation-07 6:26 PM, May 16th, 2007 I would like to say something about my character Iota One because you have begun tracking him. He will most likely kill any pursuit force like he was trained to do. See Iota Platoon. Also you are not allowed to kill other people's characters without their permission (I am telling you this ahead of time). Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:18, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Ok then. Just be prepared for a Genocide of your forces that are not an actual character. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:35, 17 May 2007 (UTC) There are certain problems with that. 1. O'malley controls the flood so only he can make the Dragon Empire allies with the flood. 2. I am the only one who can make the UNSC or Covenant Separatists jon the Dragon Empire is me. 3. Only 117649 Annhilative Repentance can make the forerunners allies with the Dragon Empire. 4. Only O'Malley can make the brute's ally with the Dragon Empire. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:41, 17 May 2007 (UTC) K. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:45, 17 May 2007 (UTC) RP Notice Just saying, that you and the Brain Form are not the only ones controlling the Flood. A much more sinister plot is about to unfold! -Monitor of Installation-07 10:48 PM, May 16th, 2007 Rebels Sorry I just refer groups that seperate from a much larger one as rebels and rebels are always fun ti kill. Sorry if I offended you. The main thing is that there are no other enemies to fight. Again sorry. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:50, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Note If you read, I turned around to face Azathoth's ship. But just a notice, I took one more carrier to form an odd trio. (2 frigates on top, one Covenant one UNSC, and Carrier as the base). -Monitor of Installation-07 3:10 PM, May 18th, 2007 I am talking about the Bio-ships. Oh, and I almost forgot. As for my Sentinel Captains, they pretty much can't be defeated by even the most elite of your warriors. The only force strong enough would be a blast from a SHIP or possibly a tentacle from a Command Form? -Monitor of Installation-07 3:32 PM, May 18th, 2007 Hello Hope you know who this is Man. Give you a clue, name starts with J and i'm you favorite friend. user:StarryNova RE: -+-+ What he is doing is an old tactic used by Germany during the first and second world wars. I have read the Legacy of the forerunners and I know that he double-crossed the UNSC and covenant separatists and he is planning on double-crossing the Dragon Empire. As for your dying troops that would make sense because they are fighting two soldiers that are equal to Spartan-IIIs and two hundred MAKO class attack drones which are armed with massive arrays of Archer missiles so they would easily take down frigates if the argeted the bridges wich would leave no command crew and no AI. Also Iota Fice is not a noncom. His rank is Lieutanat Corporal. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:31, 19 May 2007 (UTC) I don't know Bloodstar is not the only person with more than one suprise up his/her sleeve. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 22:03, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Actually that would not make victory imment because I coud simply bombard them with my super carrier (Along with other ships simply because psychic abilities does not determine the ending of a battle). Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 22:20, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Your friend Jenn has been approved by my sis. Get those bums away from Ophelia. She can't be put under stress and these nerds are bothering her. Also I went to see this RP nothing makes sence... Enternal Darkness 23:27, 19 May 2007 (UTC) REe: ENOUGH The reason why I could ghet past those two frigates was becasue I was givewn backup by two destroyers, the spartan could destroy a carab the same way Master Cheif destroyed one in Metropolis, the UNSC controls Hangar Seven, my forces have already advanced beyond Hangar Seven because we stole blueprints to the entire Archive, The Leviathan fell at Reach because it was outnumbered but it could stil take on a Covenant Carrier, all drones have a weak point when it comes to EMPs so after bieng hit by one it could nto take a direct hit form a Spartan Laser as well but still be alive, it was a covenant carrier that they said put a hole through destroyers and frigates, and 8 HORNET mines could take down a covenant fleet of 20 ships so a super carrier would have a very hard time keeping its shields after taking a blast from all eight of them, my marines could only make it past the hangar before dying but they still killed all of your forces there, Bloodstar is the one still attacking hangar seven, and the covenant forces are currently trapping your men in a pincer. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 14:32, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Thx. You're a good adversary too. Also earlier in the fanfic I had some elites steal the blueprints of the Archive so I know other ways around. You said that I should direct everything to you not Bloodstar so I shoudl just let you know that the Spitifre is a custom-super carrier because it was made ot take a direct hit to its hull and still be in working order (Damage must surpass 85%). Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 14:59, 21 May 2007 (UTC) I have been slowly deleting them ever since my AI had hacked into the Archiac Memory. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 15:36, 21 May 2007 (UTC) My AI has hacked inot the atmospheric control systems. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 12:54, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Hollow bastion Did you said in 104 that Francis 001 is fool???? Chief frank 001 Re: In the books The Iotas are more like Spartan-Is thus they are more powerful than the Spartan-IIIs and are not disposable. They have revolutionary armour and that allows it to resist more damage than the Spartan-IIIs. It also has a modern day combat vest that is unbelievable. (I saw a testing of the prototype in real life. They placed the vet on a dummy, then placed the dummy on a frag grenade, they detonated the frag grenade and it only damaged the first layer of the vest). Also I do nto mind getting on Bloodstar's bad side. In fact it is even better for me if she is angry at me. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:33, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Dude K. I am also going to stop posting and making random things pop up. I have raken away anything that might be cheap or unfair, but I will not be around to post until exams are done. --Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:18, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Note I understand the intelligence of young minds, as I myself am 12. Only two years away from 10. As for my partner, he HAS been getting a bit... unsettling towards the middle of the RP. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 20:20, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Spartans/Scum Duh. I already know they are SPARTANs. You have said it before, and you do not need to say it again. Also, if you don't want your Empire to be thought of as Rebels, leave the words "made up of rebels and pirates..." out of your description. As to the SPARTAN problem, there is literally no way that, after being trained by the UNSC, an entire class of IIIs would out-of-the-blue defect. Maybe they were trained by the "empire" itself. But they were most certainly not trained by the UNSC Military. Get your facts right, bud. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:17, 23 May 2007 (UTC) 129 you forgot some thing, if you try to enter in the same slipspace the road runner you oblige to hit a moray space mine this is impossible to past because your ships are to big, the bording craft cannot cut a hull of 2.5 meter, a deconpression blew up your bording craft because ,the extrem low pression, also is said this area of the ship not just the hangar have no oxygen. ps I like how you compare the ship to a lamb''4 ever'' · · Chief frank 001 · · '' '' Road Runner I think that I should tell you that the Road Runner is a Marathon-class cruiser not a prowler. The Nightmarish Shadow is the prowler. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 22:27, 24 May 2007 (UTC) What does this do What does the mask do? Demakhis Re: Pardon Destroyed us all There are multiple reasons. 1. I have the blueprints to the entire Archive so I can go anywhere at will. 2. An elite is trained to see invisible enemies becasuse they use active camo. 3. I left a Moray Mine in the hangar. 4. I said that only 80% of your forces were destroyed in the explosion. Captain James Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 21:07, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Trust me Sara has done her cat like stuff on me and I don't have a clue what you are talking about man. ~Jen User:StarryNova Well.... Who is Kaysumi? Oh and I told Sara since she call you a pig, I won't side with her unless she is sided with you. My loyalty is with you anyway. ~Jen Aka User:StarryNova P.S. As said by you. "Do you want to play in the raging storm...StarryNova?" My answer: You know what it should be? You know me enough. Re: Well.... Heck if I know man. ~Jen Aka StarryNova Fan Fiction Just look up the pen name StarJen and you will find mine. ~Jen Aka StarryNova Psychic Ghosts???? Were you referring to the vehicle, in which case it is NOT psychic, or the Starcraft elite soldier, in which it IS psychic? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:14, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Doodlebug I kinda came up with it for amusement. Lol ~Jen Aka StarryNova Rp That was good now I don't know what to do next ~Jen Aka StarryNova Re:Rp I think I just beat you. Look at what I did. ~Jen Aka StarryNova Oh Mikey...Look what I did. ~Jen Aka StarryNova I did? *goes to see what she again* ~Jen Aka StarryNova Mind telling me how? ~Jen Aka StarryNova Mike... What you told me last night was still surprising. Though I did get a dream I rarely get. ~Jen Aka StarryNova The only time I played Halo was at EBGames for a demo. ~Jen Aka StarryNova Ok I'm not going to insult Sara and where do I FIND this? ~Jen Aka StarryNova Ok I'll do it...sometime. ~Jen Aka StarryNova I apologize... I am sorry I have not been able to answer your previous questions, but I currently have a LOT of things to do on this site. I still have about a hundred articles still to create, and of course, I need to recruit more members for the RP AND post every once in a while... Truly sorry. (PS, you do know that my Sentinel Captains are still in your ship with Lysira, right?) Sincerely, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:44, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Dragon Empire Just going to remind you that Blood gave me control of Imperial forces in RP :). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 20:59, 22 June 2007 (UTC) uh... The bahamaut has no weapons and a vindicator class cruiser can take more damage than you can imagine. As chief moderator I say that you must revert that post. Or I will. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:56, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Can i Can i join your Serpentarius... plz :) --Demakhis 15:55, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Hey!! James is one of my best friends!! --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 14:13, 17 July 2007 (UTC) First thing i think James might have wrote that and its such a shame that you wont join hmm just have to find other people. Blarg :) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:33, 23 July 2007 (UTC) sure you can just copy the invite and invite them --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:40, 25 July 2007 (UTC) in Serpentarius.... can i take control of covie forces --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:02, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Also can you read This Article. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:08, 25 July 2007 (UTC) so are you joining KOBH or not plz answer --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:17, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Hi Thanks ill give that a go if i remember, i dont supose you have MSN or XBox live yet? see ya --Climax-Void Chat or Invitation Spartan 501 17:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Back. Hmm. Have you finished your sabbatical? Or are you just here as a cabal...? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 01:18, 18 August 2007 (UTC) wait what and if it is a rp sure --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:38, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I have a new force i'm working on they are a mercenary army. If you want i can make them work for the Dragon Empire --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:59, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *Yeah. I was browsing around and found it. Are you the only DE guy back, or has Ophelia returned? SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 20:37, 20 August 2007 (UTC) **O..K..? Are you holding her hostage or something? It's up to her if she wants to come back, not me. I honestly would not mind if you guys came back. Just let's make sure that your DE group stays within canon limits. I have the power to enforce that now... SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 21:04, 25 August 2007 (UTC) James (SPARTAN G-23) would really like it if you would let him join your seige of Serenity, i will keep him in check and if he does anything to crazy i will alert him and ask him or force him to change thank you for your time --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:35, 26 August 2007 (UTC) A Request May I please join the Siege of Serenity RP? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 17:30, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone Sorry, you're about 3 months too late. It's already completely finished. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:42, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'll talk to Demakhis (any way to distract him from surpassing my rank in CoD 4=P) and we'll try to do what we can. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:31, 4 March 2008 (UTC) What are you on about?